


Partake Of Me, Dear Brother

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Lactation, Non-Human Genitalia, Sibling Incest, both rhea and seteth have dragon dongs and coochies, except its just like knotting in the air, spoilers for rhea seteth and flayns identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Seteth and Rhea have always relied on one another, from time immemorial to the present, for everything. Their closeness cannot be matched, and behind closed doors, their desires spill over after a time of being separate from each other in the manner they are so used to. There is no closer bond than that of siblings that have faced down everything together.
Relationships: Rhea/Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Cummies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Kudos: 11





	Partake Of Me, Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission from kofi! a lovely friend on twitter who wishes to stay anonymous gave me this lovely prompt and i adored writing every word of it!

This was wrong. Well and truly so in the eyes of the society that had formed around them, that they had molded and conformed to and had found relative safety in. In truth, they had always sought comfort from one another, from the time that the goddess, Sothis, their mother, had brought them into existence, up until now. There had been a small break, when Cichol, Seteth, had married and formed a union with a human woman, and had bore Cethleann unto the world, but human lives were fleeting and fragile, and soon enough they were back together. The world could be torn asunder, but they would always be together, Seiros and Cichol, Rhea and Seteth, against all odds that faced them. Seteth twisted the ring on his finger. He was fooling himself if he still believed it was her his long gone wife.

Their bond was truly unbreakable, Seteth mused, as he brought himself up to his sister’s chambers. And goddess, it had been so long since he had allowed himself to think of Seiros, of Rhea like that, so distant she made herself from all in her life. They would never see into this private life of theirs; Macuil and Indech and even his own daughter rarely did.

He pushed open the door to Rhea’s rooms, twisting the locked doorknob with Nabatean strength, deceptively simple for what lay inside. He could feel himself wettening in anticipation, his cock threatening to slide from its position hidden in his body, so ready and eager to rut against Rhea as she fed him. He was not disappointed by the sight that greeted him, how could he be, Rhea’s curvaceous body on display so readily for him. She had no blood children of her own, yet her figure betrayed her matronly nature, flared wide hips and large breasts, already dripping with milk. His mouth suddenly dry, Seteth licked his lips and quickly shut the door with a quiet click, all too deafening in the silence of the room.

Her bed was low to the floor, regal as it was, and so Seteth swiftly dropped to his knees, prostrating himself in front of his sister, his lover, his everything. His lips sought her breasts immediately, kissing and sucking at soft-as-snow flesh, listening to her stifle her gasps and moans, listening to her pretend that she wasn’t as eager as he was. Her arousal betrayed her, cock standing to attention, slickly pink and ridged, tip tapered and leaking pre-cum, and he swiped his finger over it as he finally attached himself to her nipple, his pointed ears twitching in piqued interest at her low, loud moan. 

“That’s it, Cichol…” Her hands swept at his hair, pulling it back from his face, his ears, from where it had come loose, her voice throaty, “partake of me, dear brother, let me provide you this sustenahhh, sustenance.”

His eyes closed, and his sucking intensified, drawing her milk into his mouth and swallowing, sweet and slightly tangy, so different from that of his ex-wife’s, human as she had been. There was simply nothing that could compare to his sister’s divine taste, her gasps as he trailed a finger over her cock, and dipped it between the wet lips of her flushed cunt. His own cock was straining against his breeches and tunic, but he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away from Rhea to selfishly please himself.

“Oh, touch yourself for me, my darling brother. Take your pleasure from me in whole, let yourself loose, there is only us here to see ourselves so indulgent,” Her sentence ended with a near whine as his hand, which had been switching between stroking her cock and teasing her entrance moved down to his clothing, where he shoved aside the tails of his tunic and hastily undid the strings of his breeches, pulling his own cock out. His teeth bit down on her nipple and Rhea moaned so indulgently that his cock throbbed in his loose grasp, and as he pried his eyes open, he could see her own cock doing much of the same, flushed and neglected, standing up from her lap. He knew she could orgasm from this alone, loving the flow of milk from her body, loving providing for her darling brother. And if proving his thoughts right, her cock twitched, and her knot filled slightly at the base, ready to cum, He loved it when Rhea knotted outside of her sheath, she took so long to deflate and return to a state where she could dress herself and return to her duties, that they would lounge, naked as the day they were brought into this world, and talk about everything, about nothing.

He tightened his hand around his cock, and suckled harder, ignoring his stomach sending him signals that he was full, that he would start to bloat if he kept drinking. Rhea had to be so backed up, from how much she was leaking from her other breast, from how she was moaning and from, _oh_ , oh she reached her hand down and grasped her cock, stroking from knotted base to tip fervently. Heat blazed through him, hotter than the comfortable kindling that had settled in his being from the comfort of their regular activities, his muscles were tensing and his cock leaking copiously over his hand, together with Rhea’s fervent stroking, the room was alight with slick sounds of pleasure.

Rhea peaked before he did, and how wonderfully she did, she curled in on herself, or attempted to, her hand squeezing her knot as it tied and she began to orgasm, spending herself on her hand, the floor, his clothes and the hollow of his neck, her screamed moan echoing around the room. The hot wetness on his neck, the sounds of her pleasure, the feeling of her milk still squirting and dripping into his mouth overwhelmed Seteth, and his own orgasm was hot on the heels of Rhea’s own, whiting out his thoughts as his own knot tied and his pleasure spent itself on the sheets of Rhea’s bed, dribbling onto the floor and over his hand.

Seemingly recovered, Rhea stroked his hair as he detached himself from her breast. “Oh, Cichol, we must make these visits a more regular occurrence.”

He only found himself dumbly nodding along as she teased over the tips of his ears. “That we do, Seiros.” 


End file.
